In the Library
by UnforgivableCurse3
Summary: In which James is drunk, Sirius is impatient, and Remus is just trying to do his charms essay. Peter was not mentioned in this story, because he was probably already asleep or in the kitchens.


**Definitely not my best work. Just a quick one-shot I wrote while dying of the common cold at my house. If you can make it through my horrible writing then you deserve a cookie.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or the characters. Damn J.K. Rowling and her godlike abilities of the writing nature.**

Remus Lupin sat alone in the library, something he did most nights. The common room was too loud to study, the dorm was usually occupied by Sirius and some poor girl who would stumble out of the room ungracefully and half-dressed late at night when Sirius had finished with her. So, he went to the library, the place most of the marauders' avoided like the black plague.

He vaguely realized his quill had stopped moving across his page. His charms essay glared up at him, seemingly offended at his lack of concentration. "Sorry.. sorry," he muttered to no one, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He was tired, the full moon having been only a few days ago. He was still trying to get caught up on his work. Beginning to write again he paused when he smelled a familiar mix of cologne and alcohol waft toward him. Remus kept his head down, pretending to read from one of the ancient books piled around him, like a castle wall, protecting him from the irresponsibility that was emanating from the black haired boy now standing a few from him, arms crossed over his chest.

Sirius just stood there, staring at his friend, who he could barely see over the stack of books. He wasn't drunk, not really. James was, and having carried him off to bed, listening to him sob over Evans, he knew he certainly smelled like fire whiskey. He could tell Remus knew he was there by the determined way his shoulders were hunched over the small desk, as if trying to tell Sirius to go away because he has some very important work to finish.

Things had been stressed between them, lately, though Sirius wasn't going to admit it if Moony wouldn't. He couldn't even remember when it had started, the fleeting glances and not being able to talk to each other for more than a few moments without someone shutting down or leaving. It had been a kiss. Just one, on the Astronomy Tower when they were both as wasted as James was right now. Sirius couldn't even remember it clearly, but he knew it had happened. Sometimes when he's watching Remus, watching him like he is now, the ghost feel of the boy's lips against his would cause him to look away, hide his blush. _Sirius Black does not blush_.

Remus couldn't take the eyes on him anymore, staring a whole right through him. He didn't want an awkward conversation right now. He wanted to work, but Sirius clearly wasn't going anywhere. _Maybe if I just get this over with he'll storm off and then I can bang my head against some poor defenseless wall_.

"Is there- Is there something specific that you need Sirius? I'm kind of busy..." Remus barely lifted his head, locking his amber eyes with the gray one's above him only briefly. Heat threatened to rise in his face, so he went back to his essay. He could hear the rustle of the boy's clothing moving closer to him and promptly flopping into the chair next to Remus.

He could hear Remus' heart beat, could count his eyelashes, admire the splash of light freckles that covered his nose. Sirius pulled his chair closer, almost a challenge in his eyes when Remus looked over to him, cocking an eyebrow. Turning sideways his knees brushed Remus' thigh, a few of James' drunken slurs of advice ringing in his ear.

"I think that m-maybe we should talk about this," Remus said in an unsteady voice. Sirius was currently brushing a stray lock of his light brown hair from his face. He didn't seem to notice Remus was even speaking, his eyes set in a determined way he had never seen. There was something there, in his gaze, something that made Remus turn to face him, but also made him want to leave. Just go, anywhere but here, because they were crossing that line, the line in the sand that separated the friendship they had and the unknown they both edged into more and more every second.

"Sirius, we need to talk..." he repeated lighter, taking all his strength and turning back to his work, pulling his chair away from the pull of his friend's body. Sirius visibly slumped and began trying to compose his thoughts. If Remus needed to talk then they would talk, though he thought the whole talk was overrated. They both knew what was going on.

Sirius stood, running a hand through his hair, but then pausing, realizing how much he looked like James. Remus' eyes followed him, a dull amber color, as if he was afraid Sirius would leave. Again.. " Okay.. Okay. We'll talk, but don't interrupt me if I make a grammatical error or something, because I really don't want to be talking to you about this or anyone about this, because I just wish we could go back or go forward, I hate this in between bullshit. Okay, words, finding them. Don't get impatient with me." There was a short pause. "I just- James was drunk and you know he turns into some Dumbledore apprentice when he gets drunk and after he finished crying over Lily and threatening to kill himself like usual, he started off on us and he thinks there should be and US and I think there should be and-"

"Are you sure? If you aren't 100% Sirius I might have to kill you.." Remus' heart jumped at the words, and he had to be sure. His eyes had been on Sirius since the beginning of his speech and he could not believe what was happening, even though it seemed that it was something he knew would happen eventually.

Sirius placed his hands on the back of Remus' chair, leaning down and sighing against the back of his neck. Remus' shoulder's jumped in an involuntary way, his head moving to the side, exposing his next to Sirius' hot breath. "Remus... I just... kind of love you."

Remus heart went straight to his throat. He'd been waiting for years. Since third year actually. Again he turned to face Sirius, saw the look in his eyes, took in the shape of his lips. He couldn't have been happier. "I love you too." Remus snaked his arm up to pull Sirius to him by the back of his neck.

Sirius was locked to those amber eyes, burning brighter than Sirius had ever seen them. He could feel Remus' breath hot on his lips. Sirius leaned in...

Remus shifted slightly, so that Sirius' lips met his cheek. He instantly groaned. "Kind of?"

Sirius laughed a little at Remus' insecurity, but met his eyes. "Completely, like with every fiber of my being. Now can I kiss you?" Sirius tried to pull him in again, but Remus squirmed out of his grasp, still smiling slightly, which faded as soon as he spoke.

"But I'm a werewolf, Sirius. This will not end well. And this is not going to be a one time thing, again, will it? I need to know that you're not going to go off after this and hook up with half of Ravenclaw house..." Remus was now looking at the floor, trying not to meet Sirius' eyes. He hated to have to voice these concerns, but he knew once Sirius' lips met his he wouldn't be able to think straight enough for the next few months.

"Remus... Those girls before, they aren't what I want. Not for a long time now. And you know very well that I couldn't care less about your furry little problem. You're Remus and though I wish none of that had happened to you, that you didn't have that burden, I love the person you are now. You're strong, and brave, and so much smarter and just better than I am and-" he didn't get to finish the sentence. Remus had pressed his lips to Sirius' pouring all the passion he had for the other boy, all the love he had, into this one kiss. Sirius was momentarily stunned, but recovered soon, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy's waist.

Sirius nipped along Remus' bottom lip, seeking entrance, which he was granted with a groan, deepening the kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance and much to his surprise, Remus won, pulling Sirius into the chair and straddling his hips. Remus knew he was probably getting Sirius too worked up, but he didn't care. He didn't even care that they were in the library, he just needed the contact with Sirius. Needed to feel his skin, his lips, his hair. Everything.

Remus had just slipped his hands under Sirius' untucked shirt, when there was a sharp cough from behind them. James stood, looking as pale as death itself and something that looked suspiciously like vomit on his shirt. Remus toppled out of the chair in embarrassment.

"Its about damn time you too. Now, who wants to come help me kidnap Lily?'


End file.
